


No Greater Love

by PinkRangerV



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Earth Ranger Corps, Gen, Headcanon, International Relations, Repercussions of major event, Sacrifice, The Legend War, Worldwide Retrograde Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no greater love than to lay down one's life for one's friends." --John 15:13, New Living Translation</p>
<p>And for the Earth Ranger Corps, those friends are the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Greater Love

It felt like waking from sleep.

The people who woke looked around. They were in crashed cars, sitting on park benches, fallen on the sidewalk in a city they didn’t know, and as they stood and explored, they realized it all seemed oddly _familiar_ …

Within an hour, it had been somewhat sorted out that the entire world was suffering some form of amnesia. Severity seemed random, but emergency responders seemed to regain their memories the most quickly.

Over the next few hours-days-weeks, new reports trickled in.

It wasn’t a pathogen.

There was no evidence it was attributable to any otherworldly source.

It had affected all sentient species on Earth equally.

Severity was based on distance. The epicenter seemed to be somewhere in California, in the United States of America.

Buildings had been damaged, seemingly at random.

Reports were coming in of non-sentient species being affected.

The World Health Organization was rushing to create a series of videotaped triggers for those most severely affected.

The epicenter was confirmed as one of the beaches of Angel Grove, California, USA.

The world leaders were meeting at the United Nations headquarters to discuss sharing of information and create a world plan. Less than twenty-four hours later, NASADA was officially declared an intergovernmental agency under the authority of the United Nations, tasked with the defense of Earth. An hour later, NASADA officially implemented a space-monitoring program.

Reports were coming in of death, attributed to brain damage from the amnesia.

Magic-users were blamed as a whole.

The Daemon people were blamed as a whole.

Terrorism was suspected.

NASADA discovered that the only transmission in the vicinity of Earth unaccounted for was one originating _from_ Earth. It was a poem, written in a language being analyzed by experts but still undeciphered.

Israel accused Saudi Arabia of attacking the United States under the guise of terrorism to ensure a safe attack on Israel. Saudi Arabia accused Israel of engineering the attack, and of faking the Holocaust.

NASADA admitted the source of the poem was unknown, and attempts to trace the broadcast had been met with silence.

The Doomsday Clock was reset to one minute from midnight.

 

***

 

The first to see it were, ironically, those who lived in the Middle East. It could have been mistaken, at first, for falling stars, and people gathered outside to watch, enjoying the few minutes of serenity in a world seemingly gone mad.

Then a bright spot of light appeared and...hovered.

It exploded, and the light was brilliant; it was too brilliant to be a star, and people ran to their televisions or laptops, and the news was confirmed. Someone was fighting NASADA. Someone called the ‘Warstar people’.

The news spread like wildfire.

People gathered to watch the grainy footage, then live news feeds from the Middle East. The fighting became visible in other parts of the world as well, partly due to Earth’s rotation, but partly because the fight was _moving_.

And NASADA couldn’t keep up.

Everyone denied it at first. Who would have done otherwise? It was just a few glitches; people still had amnesia and the system was new. They just had some rough spots. Didn’t mean they couldn’t win! One bad round didn’t end the fight!

But slowly it became clearer and clearer.

There were...options. The general public didn’t know of them, but the Presidents of the United States and Russia especially were suddenly unavailable for public comment. Other leaders hid it more easily, but eventually names trickled in: Israel, the United Kingdom, France, Pakistan, North Korea, who was suddenly entirely willing to play nice, India.

People put it all together. Rumors began that the Doomsday Clock was now half a minute from midnight.

Then every screen crackled. Every piece of metal became a finely-tuned radio for this single, all-important broadcast.

It was unintelligible for a few minutes. When the transmission was over, though, it took all of five minutes for the internet to give a rough translation.

_People of Earth, your time is over. The Warstar have come to rule you. If your leaders do not surrender in twenty-four hours, we will make an example of you._

Options suddenly became a _lot_ more pressing.

 

***

 

They appeared.

 

***

 

Power Rangers. What were _Power Rangers_? Why were people in brightly-colored uniforms fighting these Warstar?

The world wondered, and watched, and more rumors began spreading. Whispers of governmental suppression of information, of these warriors having existed in the past…

But then they _won_.

Earth celebrated. It was impossible not to. People ran into the streets shouting in triumph and relief. They cried, they screamed, they let out emotions in the most primal of ways.

The next morning, the Power Rangers stood in front of the United Nations, unannounced, and explained as simply as possible that they were an Earth-based branch of an intergalactic police force, and existed to protect Earth from extraordinary threats.

Chaos ensued. The Rangers handled it rather deftly; the Yellow Ranger quickly smacked down multiple heads of state before the Red Ranger pointed out that, quite simply, until NASADA was able to defend Earth, the Power Rangers would have to do. The Rangers would defer to the United Nations entirely, and when NASADA was deemed capable, would submit to the judgement of the United Nations if they should disband or remain.

But, as everyone knew, taking away the people’s heroes was a bad idea.

The Power Rangers were here to stay.

 

***

 

_Megaforce Rangers,_

_I am the current Leader of the Power Rangers. My name is not important right now; there are things you need to know, very important things. I’ve left this letter with Troy to ensure you do remember them; do not show this letter to anyone else, though. Rangers have never exposed their identities._

_You are Power Rangers. Troy, you are the Red Megaforce Ranger; Gia, you are the Yellow Megaforce Ranger; Jake, you are the Black Megaforce Ranger; Noah, you are the Blue Megaforce Ranger; Emma, you are the Pink Megaforce Ranger. Together with RoboKnight, if he is still alive, you defend Earth. To do that, you call on the Power._

_The Power originated with magic. All species can call on magic; some people are better at it than others, but every sentient being can channel this. It’s generally considered to be life force itself. That’s an apt enough description. Every species that uses magic creates a mental container to pour it into, made of symbols and culture. Like water, magic fits itself to that container. For Eltarians, the people of the planet Eltar, that magic is called the Power. The Power has many Colors, which represent personality types. It follows logical, predictable rules, and can be channeled through technology to enable a person to do nearly anything. In your case, it allows you to transform into armored warriors._

_The Power Rangers exist as a police force in the general galaxy, after a lot of galactic history you were bored enough listening to the first time around. In essence, the galaxy decided not to let the Power choose whoever it wanted, but to make sure that only volunteers were taken. These are called Chosen Rangers._

_There have only been five Chosen Rangers on Earth. All others, your team and myself included, were Primaries. A Primary is the first choice the Power will take for a Ranger. A Secondary is the second choice. There are no others; if the Power cannot find a Primary or Secondary, the Color will simply wait until the next team._

_The Power on Earth was originally out of balance. It began choosing team after team, year after year, generation after generation, until it finally pitted the teams in a single, climactic battle against the worst foe it could attract. Everyone died. Then, a few hundred years later, it began the same cycle again. Those involved are legends and heroes; the battle of death became known, intergalactically, as the Legend War. The Galactic Ranger Corps has tried multiple times to intervene, but the Power actively rejects them._

_We’re humans. We don’t give up._

_When we realized what was happening, our first priority was to protect you and find an answer. We found one. If you’re reading this, it worked. The only condition was that we had to remove ourselves from the Power. Completely._

_Do not try to remember us beyond call signs. Do not try to access more of the Power than is entirely necessary--use guns, use traps, do whatever you can to avoid morphing or using any gifts you may have. Do not try to pass your morphers on, and when the Power leaves you, a representative of the Galactic Ranger Corps will find you and offer you haven with them._

_Please, take it._

_None of us ever wanted to recruit you. I know it feels like you’re adults, but you’ve still got a lot of growing to do, and you can’t do it on a battlefield. This is something you were never prepared for. With the Galactic Ranger Corps, you will be safe. Until then, it won’t be easy. You’re the only Rangers left. But I know you can do this. You were chosen for this by the Power, and, sadistic and imbalanced as it is, I believe it chose all of us for a reason. It wants to end this._

_The Ranger Corps is a family. We stand between Earth and destruction, but we never stand alone. I don’t know if we’ll die or not tomorrow. Blue I says the odds are fifty-fifty. But no matter what, we will always be with you._

_Do not mourn us. We are within you. Our strength is in your limbs. Our weapons are in your hands. We will never leave you._

_May the Power protect you._

_\--The Earth Ranger Corps_

 

***

 

A statement was released anonymously online, deciphering the poem NASADA had found. It was an intergalactic masterpiece, broadcasted by a world when it was abandoned by its sentient species. For almost a year, the citizens of Earth listened to the broadcast, haunted by the melodious, sorrowful chanting, by the sweet words.

Then, on the day of a climactic final battle between the Rangers and the Warstar, something _screamed_. A few aliens swore it sounded like the death cry of an Eltarian.

The poem was never heard again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon for the Legend War. To answer any questions there may be: The writer of the letter was Tommy, but he had input from almost everyone at some point--everyone wanted to leave a legacy to their 'children'. The broadcast poem and death scream both came from Zordon's ghost, which had been inhabiting the Command Center and watching over his Ranger Corps--and while Eltarians do *have* the ability for a death scream, Tallians (Zedd and Rita's species) are actually more famous for theirs, which is usually very musical and painful to listen to. Did the Rangers survive? Maybe. If they did, they have no idea of who they were. If not...well, they're in a better place.
> 
> My many thanks to liron-aria for helping fix my crappy grasp of world politics, and to her and WMMTGirl for beta-reading this.


End file.
